User talk:Herald of meridian
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Tasogare Otome x Amnesia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I've loved Tasogare Otome for a very long time, so I hope to be posting high quality screenshots from now on! Yoroshiku! Mewpudding101 22:57, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Um... The bone picture wasn't mine. I always give a little description, though they might be kind of simple and stupid. My submissions started with "teiichi yuko first meeting". I was originally just taking the screenshots for myself, but decided to share them. I put the Yuuko in ghost clothing long screenshot together myself. :3 Mewpudding101 01:01, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ahahaha... That would be a habit I have. I love high quality pics. It's good for backgrounds/photo edits, etc... I can make an extra version in Jpeg next time. Mewpudding101 01:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) So the staff deleted this... But not this... Maybe it was the "naked" in the file name? XDDD Mewpudding101 06:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I didn't think it was that explicit... It's light fanservice. And art. Mewpudding101 08:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhhhh noooo, you have to wait for subs? I always watch raw, so yeah... No, but I just upload whatever I take anyway, so feel free to use the stuff I upload for whatever. Mewpudding101 08:18, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Uploaded the screenshots for episode 4. Enjoy. Mewpudding101 08:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Uploaded screens for episode 5. The next episode is "Revenge Maiden". Mewpudding101 21:28, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Posted screens for episode 6. Sorry they were late! I was on a 14 hour flight and was packing for days. The next episode is Memory Lapse Maiden. Mewpudding101 21:21, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Added pictures for episode 7. Glad to be of help. Next week is "Recollection Maiden". Mewpudding101 18:16, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Screens posted for episode 8.I'm glad so many more of the screens are being used... However, this time there wasn't that much to take that stood out. I posted what I took. Next week is Malice Maiden. Mewpudding101 20:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ALL DONE! With this, all the episodes I participated in have screenshots. This episode was especially touching (I CRIED BUCKETS. NO, I'M NOT KIDDING.), so there are 38 screenshots this time around. Otsukare-sama deshita! (Good work at a job's end! (rough translation)) Mewpudding101 03:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC)